


Sophie Hatter x Howl Pendragon

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [40]
Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: If Sophie was happy, so was he.
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Series: Drabbles [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 78





	Sophie Hatter x Howl Pendragon

Sophie Hatter loved the wind. She loved how cool it felt when it hit her face as they move with the clouds and it clashes with the sun’s warm rays. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Sophie?” The question was asked by none other than the infamous wizard Howl. Sophie looked at his beau. 

“Absolutely!” she spread her arms to feel like flying. “I can never get over this feeling.” 

Feeling arms wrap around her waist and a head settle on her shoulder, Sophie leaned her own head to the wizard. 

“You’re right,” he hummed and smiled audibly. “This does feel good.”


End file.
